DogsLife 2
by Dogs2me
Summary: Jake The Beagle Gets Stuck In Another Situation With His Two Other Four-Legged Doggie Friends: FruFru And Lopez.  Based On The PS2 Game 'DogsLife'.   Please Read And Review.


**DogsLife 2**

**Summary**

**J**ake the Beagle gets stuck in another situation with his two other four-legged doggie friends: FruFru and Lopez.

**Note From The Author**

Ok, I absolutely LOVE this PS2 game, and I am really upset that they never made a two! If you love DogsLife as much as I do (Why would you be reading this otherwise?) join my forum's about DogsLife where you can Role-Play (Some Own-Characters are welcome) talk about the game, give advice, hints and tips about the game, give ideas on how they could make a DogsLife 2 and what could happen, and there's even a Q&A board for the people that have no clue what it is or if they want to ask a question such as 'What are the names of some of the characters in it.' Please note that some rules apply to them.

So this story is about DogsLife (as you already know from that long speech about it haha) this is the sequel to the game. Hopefully they will eventually make a 2. (I am already in the middle of writing a letter to the company.) Please note that there are some made up names in this because I can't remember all the people's names. So the boy that Jake calls 'StinkFoot' will be Bob. Anyways, on with the story!

Dogs2me

**Chapter 1. Who To Believe?**

After the mystery of the missing dogs had been successfully solved, life in Clarksville had returned to normal. But that was before all the bad stuff started to happen. The villagers were going missing left, right and centre, there had been lots of rumours going around about the Dog Catcher's team and to make it worse, there had been a shortage of food due to the weather.

Jake was sat on the hill behind the horse's field watching the waterfall.

This weather was rather confusing for him. One day it would be sunny, then the next it would be raining. He thought that he would sit out while it was sunny to get the most out of the nice weather. He was just dosing off when a loud, squeaky bark could be heard. He jumped not expecting it and quickly trotted over to the edge of the hill to see what all the fuss was about. It was FruFru the Miniature Pincer! He hadn't seen her for quite a few months. The last time he had seen her was during the dog-napping epidemic. He had no clue what-so-ever how she had made it all the way down from 'Lake-Mini-Wa-Wa' to 'Clarksville'. Jake ran down the hill to her.

"Hey, FruFru, gosh it's been months since I've seen you! What's wrong?"

FruFru collapsed on a heap on the floor.

"M-Maxwall, he's disappeared!" She yapped frantically.

Jake looked at her with a confused expression.

"He's the Husky right? The one that I beat at the digging contest?" Jake asked suddenly remembering him winning the challenge and seeing the look on the other dog's face. Priceless. He couldn't help to smile.

"Yes. He happens to be my cousin." She replied sitting up.

"Oh." Jakes tail stopped wagging. He felt a little guilty for winning the contest and putting a bad name to the Husky's reputation.

"And he's gone missing?" He added onto his 'Oh' trying to take his mind off feeling guilty.

"Yes, it's terrible!" She shrieked jumping up and down on the spot.

Jake sighed. Then realised that FruFru had came all this way without any breaks.

"Ok, I will have a go at tracking him down later. It's nearly time for breakfast, come on, have some with us." Jake said to her turning around getting ready to walk to the food bowl that was across the road.

"Oh, n-n-n-n-no. I wouldn't want to take advantage." She yapped sniffing the air and smelling hotdogs from a nearby van making her feel hungry.

"Don't worry, you won't." Jake said smiling. FruFru's stomach growled from hunger.

"Ok, Ok you got me." She admitted. It was true. She was close to starving. And since she was a dog, she absolutely loved to eat. But it wasn't her fault, she was related to wolves, like all dogs.

Jake went over to his master, Bob (StinkFoot in the game) and barked at him.

Bob started to talk but neither of the dogs could understand him.

"I hate it when they speak like that. How are we suppost to know what they are saying when it's all droning and noise?" Jake muttered. When the noise had stopped, he replied with a bark and a wag of his long tail.

Bob put down a plate from FruFru and a bowl for Jake. The two dogs dived into the dog food at top speed noses first. It had taken a few seconds for Jake to finish and was now watching FruFru as she slowly began to eat. She hadn't even got a quarter way through the food. Jake couldn't contain his boredom any longer and randomly asked:

"Why the heck do you eat so slowly!"

FruFru lifted her head up.

"Because I saver the food unlike SOME dogs I know around here." She squeaked before putting her muzzle into the dog biscuits.

"Come on, hurry up! Two episodes of 'TorchWood' would be over by now." Jake complained sighing and sitting down. FruFru looked back up from the plate and shrugged.

"Pah. Who needs 'TorchWood'? I told you, that big box or screen thing, whatever it is…" Her voice trailed off in thought but she soon finished her sentence.

"It's just entertainment for people. They just sit there for hours on end watching moving pictures and noise. To be honest, me myself I think it's just a pain in the-Never mind." She started to eat again. Jake rolled his eyes and lay down.

"You nearly finished yet?"

"If you keep asking that I'm gonna-"She was stopped mid-sentence chocking.

"See, your making me choke. Never mind, I suppose I'm finished now." She moaned licking her lips.

"Ok, let's go." Jake shouted already halfway down the road just about to cross over the rickety bridge.

FruFru shook her head and sighed before giving chase. As Jake was walking over the bridge, Lopez the cream-coloured Chihuahua came running up to him. "J-Jake, thank goodness I found you! Y-you gotta help me, please!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked bending down to the tiny dog so he could hear.

"Y-Y…Well, I went to the place where the WaterMill was, and Spot the Dalmatian, he's disappeared!" He yapped.

Jake gave him a confused look.

"Missing? Y'know, FruFru just told me that a Husky that we know disappeared a few days ago…" Jake's voice trailed off in wonder.

"D-Do you think it's the Dog Catcher?" Lopez asked cringing at the name 'Dog Catcher.'

"I doubt it… The human went off somewhere going on about designing some video game or something like that, and Kibble the dog ran off back to the police department to get another shot at being a Police Dog. So who else could it be? I'm saying all this though and they could just be taking a vacation somewhere with their owners." Jake confirmed.

Lopez looked puzzled at Jake.

After a long silence, Lopez finally got a hint of what Jake had told him.

"Uh… Maybe they are all at the obedience class? A lot of new buildings opened a few days ago all over the country. The thing is, I don't think that these buildings are real 'Obedience School's', I think that they are all linked up or something." Lopez explained losing himself in his own world.

"I don't think it would be quite like that Lopez…It just doesn't sound like it could work…Seriously though, you have got a really wild imagination." Jake replied staring into space. "I have no idea what's going on. Everyone's telling me different things" He whimpered.

FruFru had caught up to Jake.

"W-What's wrong with waiting Jake I mean really. Oh, hello Lopez." FruFru yawned.

"The dog from the WaterMill, H-he's missing! Just like your Husky cousin!" Lopez told her.

"Wait a second, how did you know about my cousin?" She gave an evil look to Jake. "Jake." She growled.

"What? I can't help it!" He laughed. FruFru snapped at his paws and he jumped back.

"Ok, ok, sorry!" Jake shouted.

"Ok, first things first." She began. "Let's go take a look at the WaterMill. Wait, wait, where's Daisy?" She asked as the two small dogs looked up at Jake.

"S-She's gone on holiday for a few months. To America." Jake replied sadly.

There was an awkward silence. Lopez decided to break it and speak.

"Ok, to the WaterMill!" He cheered running down the pathway sending bits of stone and sand flying everywhere. FruFru quickly followed, and then FruFru was followed by Jake.

Lopez ran at top speed and only just managed to stop a few feet away from the water. FruFru was running so fast that she couldn't stop either, and slammed into him. Lopez skidded closer to the edge. He gave a sigh of relief. The only problem was, was that Jake was running as fast as he could to catch up and couldn't stop in time. He skidded into FruFru who then skidded into Lopez sending him flying into the freezing cold lake. He suddenly bobbed up above the surface screaming.

"Way too cold!" He shouted trying to swim over but the current was too strong. FruFru began to laugh at him.

"It's NOT funny!" He yelled spitting out some water.

"Yes it is!" She laughed. Jake kicked her in. She rose to the surface.

"HEY!" She yelled angrily bobbing up and down on the water. Jake laughed at them both. FruFru growled and swam to the grass further on down the path. She came running over to him and shook all water on him.

"Eeeeeeeeww!" he gagged running away from her.

Lopez came out of the water a few seconds after Jake had just got sprayed with water and shook all over him too.

They both chased after Jake. When they finally caught up to him he started to walk.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of Spot here." He sighed.

"Well all the dogs can't be missing can they?" FruFru asked him trying to make sure that he didn't lose confidence.

"There has to be some more dogs in this place other than us three." Lopez commented. "I mean didn't you see any dogs when you were making your way here?"

FruFru shook her head and sighed. "Nope, not a single one." She confessed.

Jake sighed heavily.

"It look's like this is going to be harder than I imagined…" Jake muttered.

"Yeah, I guess we are the only dogs left in the country.. Maybe in the world…" Lopez squeaked sadly.

"Oh, come on guys don't be like this! Don't lose all hope! Jake, you didn't lose hope did you when all those dogs and I were trapped by Miss Peaches did you?" FruFru yelled trying her best to pep-talk them.

"No." Jake replied looking at the floor.

"Lopez did you lose all hope when you demanded the RSPCA to make it against the law to abuse dogs?" She shouted at the small Chihuahua.

"N-No…" He stammered sitting down hanging his head in shame.

"Riiiight, so why can't we keep our hopes up here! If Jake saved all of us from getting turned into cat food, and stopped Daisy from getting crushed by that 'Big Machine', why the heck are you losing hope now! I'm telling you, this is gonna be a WHOLE lot easier than the last time we did harder than this which I don't recall we did." She protested.

"Yeah, FruFru's right! We can't abandon all hope now!" Jake shouted standing up.

"Yeah lets not! We aren't gonna let something like this ruin our chances of trying to find the missing dogs!" Lopez yapped as loud as he could.

"Good, now who's with me!" FruFru jeered.

"Me!" The other two dogs barked joining in the pep-talk.

"Well then come on! Let's roll!" She shouted sprinting up the hillside heading to the farm.

**Another Quick Note From The Author**

Well, that was chapter one of the three mutt's big adventure. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to read and review please. If you have any ideas for the next chapters then please don't hesitate. Oh, also feel free to join my forum about 'DogsLife'. Thanks for reading!

Dogs2me


End file.
